


A Meeting of Gods

by JoeKerr019



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeKerr019/pseuds/JoeKerr019
Summary: Short stories inspired by the Lore behind The Blackout Club





	A Meeting of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a Fanfic/HeadCanon of some sorts. im not sure where the canon is going to head to but this is my interpretation of the Deimos as Anthropomorphic Personifications, using little hints to different deities from different myths here and there.
> 
> Disclaimers: English aint my first language.
> 
> Thanks to Mike Walter for the corrections!.
> 
> For In Her Teeth i'm taking Eris appearance mixed with Santa Muerte  
For Laugh Last im picturing his human form as Bill Hicks, add a bit of Coyote / Loki / Baron Samedi for good measurement .  
For The Measure cuts im heavily influenced by Mr Ibis from American Gods. I imagine him having a bit of OCD and perfectionism but yet he is curious about things being unbalanced.  
For Dance-For-Us i'm going with the image of Delirium from sandman but more aiming to Cindy lauper and taking a bit from The Lord of Dance in Hellblazer.
> 
> I'm a bit occupied irl but i'll soon write short “Prologue” stories for the remaining Deimos. Again this is not speculation, its to give an idea of a physical body to the Deimos if they ever had one.
> 
> Now that being said. im giving full permission to the developers of the game to take ideas from this document on their depiction of the Deimos if so they wish. They are in their full right to ignore this content or just read it for the sake of fun.

They both meet in a room. His face was the one of another humans. Her dress was made of bones and her eyes saw life, her left eye was the teeths of those who died.   
"So, What's so funny about life that you always laugh?." She asked, as the comedian looked into her eyes.   
"Holy....Wow.. I knew i liked you but this is too much" he giggled. "I can see my smile on your eye."  
"Enough with the nonsense, clown. I do not understand why do people bind us together.."  
"That's simple, mon cheri." he uttered " Because i get the joke....and you are the first breath of realization." he said taking the shape of another prankster, walking off the stage as he spun the Mic on his hand. His hands were now made of bones and a cigar hung on his lips. "Because death and comedy are friends, Because why do you take life so seriously if at the end, you are going to die?"   
She looked at him.  
"Tell you what, ill make a 100 Souls laugh while they die. and you will be my bride."   
"That's impossible, people fear me."   
"Nothing is impossible, to be a comedian is to tell the truth. its to be a preacher of reality." he uttered.  
For a 100 nights, Laugh Last would walk among men taking different names and shapes, making people die laughing. From doctors to shamans, from travelers to kings. Death was irony. and Comedy Plus Tragedy equals time. Time he was giving His lover, For she watched every death and understood how people would accept death even easier with humor. 

After a 100 Grins. He would marry her, but he was a trickster. She would loathe him for he slept 100 times with different beings besides her. And a 100 Times she would curse his name, for now she bears the grin of Death on Her eye.

And that's how Laugh Last conquered In Her Teeth.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything in the right measurement. 

The Jazz music slammed on the books. The dust of centuries echoed in the room for his footsteps were loud but calculated. His fingers like needles taking one page at the time. He was blind but yet he used glasses to sharpen his sight. He was bald, for the moon reflected on its skull. Half of his flesh was as black as night, the other half was as white and bright as the stars.   
The moths and butterflies spun around the room where It lied. His needle like fingers carried ink and flesh, paper and thread. His left hand held a perfect balance of all things, Life and Death, Knowledge and Ignorance.   
Every book was a tale and every tale was half lies and half truths. His duty was to cut the line . One of the moths had bought him a letter written in insults and puns. "Ah, your marriage will be short. My Fellow Deimos. For is in your nature to cheat, to trick and lie." he said to himself, but he couldn't reveal the information to In Her Teeths. His duty was to measure the information, to cut the lies and ignorance.  
He walked the Line of knowledge, of cure and disease for he was an inspiration. Whenever the balance was off, he would tip it gently to one side. Keeping everything in place and a place for everything.   
It's only Hobbies were more books and plants. He could tell where the plant would grow and how its roots would develop, yet it was fascinating to calculate the chaos within. Every balance and every debt was on his books . For he was the loner of the brothers, Seeing them as playful children who sometimes forgot responsibilities.  
He had no Ego, no bigger needs than his own. Miles Davis music keep on pumping as he could feel how the random chaos of the notes would create a symphony in balance. Every note was calculated and every measure was ..Well..Cut. He swapped pages carefully as the moths of information floated near his light side, and sleep on the dark side of his face. One grammatical error he noticed as he counted how many. 35 Errors, hardly balanced...He licked the tip of his needle like finger and touched the error in the page. For now every book would have 36 Errors.. A good number.   
Almost like an alchemist or magician, his life was balanced between his duties and his spare time. Everything was calculated and measuring up in the right way. The moths suddenly shook in fear as something was amiss..   
The notes of creation were being twisted. Redmond was calling..there was something gone, something a miss. something off balance....Part of him felt excitement, the other fear. 

There was an imbalance that needed to be corrected. He knew the rules..but kids don't follow the rules.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowie was in her ear that night. Her skin was pale as the music flowed through her veins onto her muscles. She danced on the head of a pin. Her hair was fire and wild, savage and passional blood mixed with alcohol, dripping onto the ground. Her elasticity was legendary as well as her grace, every motion was a new song and a new face. Maybe you'd seen her once or twice under the guise of a roman girl. maybe a disco dancer, maybe a break dancer.   
She was the motions of the soul, the passion of the dance of life. She was all rhythms and every song for she could even find the right song in silence itself, for she could even enjoy it.   
her freckles were stars that beaten to the Music of the Spheres. Some believe she even though humans how to love.   
She believed in her own immortality, why? because even tyrants dance in their victory.   
Even if caged, she would be a little ballerina dancing for her own pleasure. Her clothes were fabrics of different eras. She was now dressed like cindy lauper since girls just wanted to have fun. But something had caught the attention of the youngest looking of the Deimos. The rhythms of Redmond were artificial. The pulse and the beat was programmed. There was no improvisation nor real passion. The music was twisted and painful as she held her ears. Covering them as he filled them with bee wax.  
She crawled in pain to the scene where the sleepers would commit the murder of the Music of The Spheres..She was half deaf and had lost her own rythm..For now she needed them, the young ones to Dance For Us.


End file.
